oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Corporeal Beast
The Corporeal Beast, often simply referred to as "Corp", was the strongest monster in Old School RuneScape before the release of raids, at which point Great Olm became the strongest. After the release of the Inferno, TzKal-Zuk became the strongest monster in RuneScape, making the Corporeal Beast the 3rd strongest enemy in the game. Habitat The Corporeal Beast can be found at the end of a series of two large caverns. The entrance to the caverns is located in level 21 Wilderness, east of the Graveyard of Shadows. The monster resides in a multicombat area, which can be accessed using a Games necklace, has a very high Defence and 2,000 Hitpoints, thus making it challenging to solo. The Corporeal Beast will fully restore its Hitpoints if all players have left the cave, thus preventing players from getting more food to finish the fight if they run out. Getting there The easiest way to get to the Corporeal Beast is to teleport there using a Games Necklace, selecting the "Corporeal Beast" option and then walk through the caves to the next chamber. As of 20 November 2014, players can pay 200,000 coins to host an instance. Players ranked as Captain or above in a clan chat can pay the instance cost for their clan. Once the instance is opened, anyone from the clan chat will be able to enter the instance for no cost. As long as there is one player present in the instance, it will remain open. If everyone leaves the instance or a player is kicked from the clan chat, they will not be able to return to retrieve their items. WARNING: It is strongly advised NOT to drop valuable items in the instanced lair especially as it's commonly used for luring. The clan owner can kick you and you will not be able to return to retrieve items on the ground. Mechanics The beast's health bar is 160 pixels wide instead of the usual 30 pixels. It has 50% damage reduction against all non-spear weapons. The Protect from Magic prayer is adviseable to use to prevent the max hit of 65 damage. It does not prevent 100% of the magic damage, it only blocks 33.33% of the magic damage instead. It has very high accuracy, damage, and Defence for its levels; it has damage reduction against nearly all sources of damage; and it can summon dark energy cores which attack players and heal itself. The Corporeal Beast is the only monster to drop the arcane, elysian, and spectral sigils used to create the spirit shields. In addition to its sigil drops, the Corporeal Beast has many other valuable drops. While fighting the Corporeal Beast, whenever you hit above 32 damage, there is a 1/8 chance that the dark core will spawn. During its regular phase, the Corporeal Beast will focus its attacks on the person who hits above 32 damage. The dark core will usually follow the player that stands to the most north. If there is no one north, it will focus on the person that stands easternmost of the Corporeal Beast. It is usually advisable for the person who tanks or runs the core to stand north or east of the Corporeal Beast. Players that have experience with the Corporeal Beast typically know that there are specific game tiles that cause the core to prioritize and follow a player. Drops Unique drops There is a 1 in 585 chance of hitting the sigil drop table. When players hit the table, there is a 1 in 7 chance of obtaining an elysian sigil, a 3 in 7 chance of a spectral sigil and a 3 in 7 chance of an arcane sigil. Below lists the effective drop rates of the sigils. |} "Uncuts" drop The 'Uncuts' drop is an uncommon drop from the Corporeal Beast; it either contains a cash pile varying from 20,000 to 50,000 coins or a random selection of Uncut gems and/or Nature Talismans, as well as a slim chance of getting items from the Rare drop table. The overall odds of hitting the 'Uncuts Drop' is 1 in 42.66. |} Although the Corporeal Beast does not have a reference to the Rare drop table, there is an incredibly low chance of an additional item from the RDT. This drop can only occur in combination with the "uncuts" drop, and does not require a Ring of Wealth. There's also a slim chance of receiving nothing as a drop. Equipment |} Essence and runes |} Materials |} Other |} Trivia *There are many differences between the iteration of this boss in Old School RuneScape and the original in RuneScape 2. **In RuneScape 2, the Corporeal Beast's lair was much larger, although it only resided in the last room. The entrance to the lair was also 14 levels deeper than the one in-game. **Furthermore, it could only be fought after completing the quest Summer's End. **The original Corporeal Beast could also drop a divine sigil, which could be used to create a divine spirit shield. Its effect was a constant 30% damage reduction per attack received, where the damage blocked was instead taken away from prayer points. In the 18 September 2014 poll,http://services.runescape.com/m=poll/oldschool/results.ws?id=1074 it was asked if the divine sigil should be released as a drop from the boss, which gained 66.1% of 'yes' votes - 8.9% short of the threshold required for passing. References Category:Bosses Category:Unique Monsters